Pls Somebody Notice Me
by Flower Hime
Summary: Minami & the others are childhood friends! But everytime she fall in love she always receive a heart break! Will someone love her or not? Will someone notice her feelings or not? PLS REVIEW!
1. 9 Years Ago

**Konnichiwa! I-I'm j-just n-new here,ok! So me out . and treat me nicely too!**

**Atashi wa Jiku san desu! Welcome to my new story! What dya mean New Story? -.-? (Actually it's my first story)**

**Title: Pls. Somebody Notice Me!**

**Now Sutaato!**

* * *

><p><strong>PLS. SOMEBODY NOTICE ME!<strong>

**Chap.1: 9 Years Ago**

**When all of them were just in Grade 1 in Elementary School, it was very good, nice & breath taking! Well however in Grade 1 Class 2 was very noisy:**

**Oi, Yuuji , pls. don't I beg of you! Yoshii Akihisa yelled!**

**Eehh, I don't think so Akihisa! Sakamoto Yuuji replied while Ironing his knuckles. Take this Idiot!**

**Ouch, Someone TASUKETE! Akihisa yelled while receiving some of Yuuji's strong punches!**

**Sigh, Mattaku! Why, don't you guys cut it out already! Kinoshita Hideyoshi said.**

**Umm! Tsuchiya Kouta replied by nodding at Hideyoshi's statement**

**Well, it seems that Yoshii kun and Sakamoto kun are showing friendlier to each other,right? Shimada Minami said**

**Well, I see your point there, Shimada san! Hideyoshi said**

**Hahaha! Thank you for agreeing with me Kinoshita-kun. Minami said**

**While Tsuchiya just taking pictures of Hideyoshi, Minami and Akihisa beaten up!**

**Oi, Kouta, s-stop picturing me pls! Minami yelled while freaking out and embarrassed.'**

**I don't want to you know! Tsuchiya said stubbornly and using his camera to hide his blush.**

**Oi, Tsuchiya-kun, can I look at your pictures? Whispered Hideyoshi**

**Ok. Tsuchiya said and lending Hideyoshi the Camera to see Minami's pictures.**

**Oi. Yameteyo Baka! Minami said embarrassedly while trying to take the camera out of Hideyoshi's hands.**

**Neh, Tsuchiya –kun can you gave me that one when you already printed it and also this one. Hideyoshi asked Tsuchiya while pointing the pictures he like to buy.!**

**Ok, I will! Tsuchiya said!**

**Arigatou neh Tsuchiya-kun! Hideyoshi said**

**No problem! Tsuchiya replied**

**M-Mou, stop it Kouta! . Minami said!**

**No way, Minami! Kouta replied **

**EEE, Sou na! Minami said and begging to Kouta**

**Yada! Kouta replied stubbornly!**

**Ok, I give up right now! Ummm, Kouta let's go to the park again after school because I want to tell to you something! Minami said**

**Ok! Minami! Kouta said softly**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Hayaku, Kouta! Minami said while running so very fast**

**Ok, I'll be, LATER! Kouta said while catching Minami**

**Then the competition still begins and Kouta extremely run so very fast and firstly sat to his permanent swing, while Minami sits to the another one.**

**Oi, Kouta, what will you say if suddenly I go back to Germany? Minami asked**

**Hmmm, well I'll be happy of course! Kouta replied back!**

**Nandato? A very angry looking Minami said!**

**Just joking, of course I'll be sad that my only Best Friend will leave me behind! Kouta said softly.**

**So, it means that you'll miss me very much ehh! Minami replied teasingly**

**What! Kouta said embarrassedly**

**See, you're blushing ehhh! Kouta was blushing! Kouta was blushing! Minami replied and still continues to tease Kouta.**

**After their argument/ teasing to each other! Minami asked that again!**

**Kouta, what will be your expression when I told you that I was really going back to Germany and return when we are in middle school? Minami asked this time seriously **

**Of course, I'll really miss you and wait for your return! Kouta said softly**

**I'll miss you too Kouta! Minami said and suddenly hugged Kouta tightly and begans to blush**

**After their long hug…**

**So, Kouta, promise me that you'll still wait for me ehh! Minami said and revealing her pinky.**

**I Promise! Kouta said and revealing his pinky too and they make a pinky swear!**

**Sayoonara! Kouta said**

**Sayoonara! Minami said**

**Until we meet again! They both said to each other and enjoying their last hours together! Before Minami go back to Germany tomorrow.**

**I will always Miss You Minami/ Kouta! They both whisper in their sleep!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh! Yes It's finally done! ^.^<strong>

**Pls R&R! Thank you! ^.^**


	2. Okairi Nasai Minami!

**Thank you for the kindness of my First Reviewer! ^.^ I really appreciate it!**

**Well, let's start were we left! ;D**

After the bonding of the two Best Friends ( Childhood friends as you say it). Kouta gave Minami a beautiful necklace before she departs, as he say it _it's a remembrance_. While Minami just smiled at Kouta's kindness. She says: "_Arigatou Kouta-kun, I'll treasure it zutto"_. After that Minami goes to the airplane with her family and they go back to Germany.

During those following years, Kouta became the Silent Ninja Pervert in their school, they also calls him Muttsurini (Voyeur), but his photographic skills didn't left him.

Hideyoshi became "The Most Talented Actor/Actress" in their school and they also thought that he was a GIRL, but he always told/remind them that he is a BOY!

Akihisa nothing much news about him, but he still is "THE MOST IDIOT IN THE SCHOOL".

Yuuji was the most top student in his , but when they're in Middle School his grades became lower and lower.

Shouko starts to like Yuuji when they're in Grade 3, and never stops liking him from now on.

Mizuki she was the one that replace Minami. After 2 weeks that Minami left, Mizuki came in as a transfer student. She secretly likes Akihisa.

Yuuko still the arrogant and stubborn type and nothing changed from her.

After 9 years, Minami came back to Japan, her appearance changed that no one recognize her at all. She becomes a tsundere type, can't read Kanji anymore (but only a little bit), she also becomes a little tomboyish type and a violent type.

When all of them entered High School in Fumizuki Gakuen. 3 of them got into Class A, while the boys got into Class F.

While Akihisa was entering the school's premises he heard a conversation of the two students.

"Hey, didn't you hear that there is a New Transferred student?" Boy#1 said.

"Yup, I also heard about it, but unlucky for her she got into the worst class, Class F." Boy#2 said.

"Is that so, and I also heard that she came in to the Country of Germany." Boy#1 replied.

When Akihisa heard this he immediately run so very fast and glimpse the Class F sign, and open the door loudly.

"What's the problem this time Akihisa?" Yuuji suddenly glared at him.

"Ohaayou, Akihisa!" Hideyoshi greeted Akihisa.

"Ohayou" Tsuchiya said softly.

"_So, you guys didn't hear the rumors afterall."_ Akihisa Thought. "Ehh, you didn't hear any rumors?" he asked.

" I heard about that we have a new transfer student." Tsuchiya replied. "Am I right?"

"_So they really heard about it then."_ Akihisa thought and just nod at Tsuchiya's statement. "Well at least someone heard about it."

"Actually we all know it Akihisa." Hideyoshi said.

"Eh?" Akihisa replied dumbly and suddenly shocked. "Ehh, and you don't even told me about it, Hideyoshi? Nande?" Akihisa said.

"Well because we taught that you already know, Akihisa." Yuuji replied.

"I-Is that so?" Akihisa said.

While Yuuji, Hideyoshi & Tsuchiya nods. Then suddenly the teacher came inside the classroom for homeroom.

"Ohayou, Minna-san." The sensei said.

"Mornin'" Replied by the class.

"I know that all of you already heard of the new transfer student. Transfer Student pls. come in." sensei said.

When the door opened slightly, a girl with a sharp green eyes, red hair tied into a ponytail with an orange ribbon. She appears quite normal after all, while tsuchiya just get some pictures of that girl.

"Sorry for interrupting" she says.

"Well Shimada-san pls. come inside." Sensei said.

"Hai" Shimada said.

And as she entered the classroom she appears quite a model type, with her long legs except for her bust which is flat.

"Everyone, this is Shimada Minami, she is the transferred student from Germany. Pls. treat her nicely class." Sensei asked.

"Hai" they replied.

"Sensei" Minami asked. "Where's my seat?"

"Your seat… Well, beside Kinoshita-kun." Sensei said

"Ah, you mean Kinoshita Hideyoshi-kun?" Minami asked.

"H-hai" sensei said. "Kinoshita-kun, pls. raise your hand."

"Hai, Sensei" Hideyoshi said and raised his hand.

Then Minami take her seat and Homeroom just started.

"So, Shimada-chan" Hideyoshi said.

"Mi-na-mi, just call me Minami, Hideyoshi-kun, we already know each other after all." Minami said.

"O-Ok Minami-chan." Hideyoshi said.

While Minami just smiled at him. Then Yuuji and the others join Minami and Hideyoshi's conversation.

"Yo, Shimada it's been a while right?" Yuuji said.

"Yes, it's been a while really." Minami said.

"Shimada-san it's really been a while right, Do you still remember me?" Akihisa asked.

"Yoshii Akihisa-kun, right? The MOST Idiot in the school population. But very nice, friendly right?" Minami replied and blush lightly.

"Wow, you really do remember me, eh." Akihisa said.

"Of course, Yoshi-kun." Minami said. "Are, where's Kouta-kun?"

"Kou" Hideyoshi & Yuuji said.

"Ta-kun?" Sakamoto said.

"Hai, Tsuchiya Kouta-kun dayo?" Minami asked. "Where is he?"

Then suddenly Hideyoshi, Akihisa & Yuuji talked privately.

"Should we tell her?" Hideyoshi asked.

"No, that would be a bad idea." Akihisa replied.

"So, what should we do?" Hideyoshi said.

"Let's just keep it secret." Yuuji winked.

"Ok" Hideyoshi & Akihisa said.

Then they talked to Minami again.

"So, where is Kouta-kun?" Minami glared at them.

While the three just shivered in fear.

"If you're not going to tell me, you already know the punishment,right?" Minami said darkly and still glared at them.

"Hey Muttsurini, come here." Yuuji said and Tsuchiya goes to their group.

"Anata to dare?" Minami looked at Tsuchiya with her "If you're not gonna tell me who you are I'm gonna punched you" look.

While Tsuchiya just shivered in fear and said. "I am Tsuchiya Kouta, but the other calls me Muttsurini (Voyuer).

"You're joking right?" Minami said but still have that look on her face.

"No, I'm not." Tsuchiya said.

"Hmph, I don't believe you." Minami said and was taking about to leave.

"Well, don't be." Tsuchiya shouts enough to hear by Minami.

"Hmph" Minami said and go outs of the room.

" Stubborn" Tsuchiya said softly and just smiled. _ "Okairi Minami_!" he thought and goes back to his place taking pictures of someone.

**Finally, I'm Done! I hope you'll like it ;D**


End file.
